


Running Through My Head

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings Realization, Light Bondage, Pining, Rough Sex, Smut, soft luci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: Lucifer and MC have a bonding moment and Lucifer discovers his feelings for MC might be deeper than he thought.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was shocked to come home to an empty house. Usually the quiet of being alone in the House of Lamentation would cause him to worry about his brothers and what they could all possibly be doing. No doubt, getting into trouble that Lucifer himself would have to sort out. He was too tired today, and decided to relax and try to enjoy the silence.

Though relaxing was not something that came naturally to Lucifer. He sat down long enough to take off his shoes and then slowly made his way through the house, tidying up.

The sight of MC in a chair in the common room threw him off and he jumped a bit, his hand covering his chest. She was lounging, back against one arm of the chair and legs crossed over the arms closest to him. Her face was buried in a book and she carelessly chewed at one of her fingernails.

Lucifer wasn’t like his brothers, all of them pining after her and always flirting with her. They all followed her around, using each and every opportunity to touch her and losing their minds when they caught sight of skin from under her clothes. 

He didn’t talk about MC wistfully, with stars in his eyes like the others did. 

He didn’t think of her like that.  
He couldn’t.  
He wouldn’t. 

“MC,” he greeted the human, making her jump just like he had.

“Shit!” She straightened up as if caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing. She laughed when she saw him standing there. “Oh, it’s just you, Lucifer.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay,” she said with a smile. She set her book down and looked up at the first born.

“Where is everyone?” Lucifer asked.

“Satan went to the bookstore. Asmo is on a date. Beel and Belphie went to Hell’s Kitchen. Levi is camping out in front of some store for a new game. I have no idea where Mammon is.”

“And they left you alone here?”

“They all offered, but I wanted some alone time.”

Lucifer nodded. “I understand. It’s hard to have some time to yourself living in a house with seven other people. Even if you enjoy being around all of them. I’ll get out of your hair then.”

“You don’t have to do that. You and I never get to hang out. I’ll help you clean.”

“Thanks, MC, that’d be nice.”

He wasn’t used to having help around the house. His brothers didn’t do much without complaining and/or expecting something in return.

Lucifer was surprised to find that he actually had fun cleaning the house with the human. They broke out some wine and sipped it as they tidied, scrubbed, and organized. She opened up to him a bit about her life back in the human world and as the wine kicked in, Lucifer vented to her about the irritations caused by his brothers and the workload he did for Diavolo.

“They’re lovable, your brothers,” she had told him, “But they can definitely be exhausting.”

“Don’t I know it,” a tipsy Lucifer replied with a chuckle. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Does it bother you? My brothers being all over you constantly?”

MC smiled. “Not usually. I know they mean well.”

“They’re...respectful, right?” Lucifer said with a hiccup. “Like they don’t overstep their boundaries?”

“Nope. They’re all very sweet.”

Lucifer chuckled. “It’s not often us demons are described as sweet.”

“Believe me, you all can be assholes too.”

The two of them laughed together.

I love her laugh.

Lucifer took another sip of wine, swallowing that thought down. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your time here, MC.”

“I really am.”

MC downed her glass and filled it back up before bringing the bottle over to him, grinning as she topped him off. Their eyes met and all the thoughts Lucifer had about her pushed to the back of his mind came running back.

Suddenly he was fixated on how her eyes seemed to sparkle. He never noticed the color of them before.

“Thanks,” he told her, his usually confident voice coming out as a whisper.

She goofily saluted him. “Don’t mention it, Morning Star.”

Lucifer felt his cheeks go warm and a panic rise up from his stomach into his throat. It had been a long time since he had heard that name. Centuries, maybe.

A strand of her hair fell into her face and she blew it back into place. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“What?” she asked, returning her smile.

“You’re adorable for a human.”

“You’re adorable for a demon.”

MC pulled him into a hug, and they remained like that for what felt like ions. Her scent filled his nostrils, a delicious blend of the wine and her shampoo. Lucifer felt dizzy.

He needed to get away from her.

Lucky for him, Belphie and Beel walked through the front door, causing Lucifer to pull away from MC and straighten himself up. The twins didn’t even seem to see their older brother there as they shoved a box of leftovers in MC’s hand and told her all about their outing.

MC looked up at Lucifer, smiling apologetically. He nodded, a quiet understanding between them that they were both grateful for their time together but that it had ended.

Still fuzzy from the wine, Lucifer walked with a slight stumble to his room, shutting the door and immediately making his way into the bathroom. He started the shower, desperate to distract himself from thinking of MC. 

He was one of the rulers of Devildom, for fuck’s sake, but right then he felt like a school boy with a crush.

He stepped into the steamy shower, trying his best to focus on the feel of the warmth on his neck. A part of him was mentally pleading, hoping, that she would come in and join him.

Lucifer scoffed at the inappropriate images. 

He quickly showered off and got into his pajamas before crawling into his bed. 

Usually, Lucifer had no issues sleeping. He was rigid with his schedule, making sure to go to bed at a consistent, albeit late, time, and waking up at a decent time each day. But that night, he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

This was the first time Lucifer had ever noticed just how big his bed was and it was the first time he noticed how lonely he was. He could easily imagine MC next to him, their bodies intertwined and her scent on his sheets. He could almost feel her lying on his chest, his arms around her. 

MC’s voice circled around his head. _**MorningstarMorningstarMorningstar,**_ over and over like a record on repeat.

Lucifer turned onto his stomach, pushing his face into his pillow, begging himself to just sleep. Sleep these strange new feelings away; end this day so that he could go back to not caring about the stupid human.

Lucifer groaned as he woke up, clutching his pounding head. He was thankful it was the weekend as he turned over in bed, his body refusing to let him get out of bed.

He reached for his D.D.D., rolling his eyes at whatever ridiculousness was going on in the Brothers’ group chat. He was typing a response when MC texted him.

“Thanks for yesterday. I had fun.”

Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat and he frowned.  
Shit.

It wasn’t just the wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two coming soon!


	2. Late Night Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is waaay smuttier than I planned but ya know.

Lucifer wasn’t a stranger to romance. He had been around for thousands of years and had had plenty of partners before. But whatever it was he was feeling for MC was different from anything he had felt before.

At breakfast and dinner, if Lucifer was there before her, he felt himself unable to tear his gaze away from her chair, antsy for her to arrive. If she was already there, he couldn’t bring his eyes to meet hers, desperately keeping them trained on his food or whichever brother he felt like using to avoid talking to MC.

At RAD, if he saw her in the hallway, he’d find any reason to run off so they wouldn’t cross paths. 

When he received a text from her, he felt his heartbeat quicken and his hands shake as he answered. He kept his answers short, single worded when he could. He screened her calls, watching her name flash on the screen and looking at her picture instead of answering.

This went on for a couple of weeks until the others started to notice. His brothers asked if MC had done something to piss him off; even Diavolo suspiciously questioned how things were going with the exchange student. 

Of course, when asked, Lucifer waved his hand, scoffing. No, there wasn’t anything going on with him and MC. Why would they think that?

Lucifer had started to isolate himself, eating his dinner in his study by himself, claiming he had a lot of work to do. He stayed late at RAD when he could, and left early in the morning.

He had been hoping that shutting the feelings out would make them disappear, but as MC leaned over his desk, hands planted on opposite corners to support herself, face to face with the eldest brother and he stared into her eyes, too proud to look away first, he regretted hiding from her in the first place. Feelings he had refused to accept were bubbling in his stomach and throat, threatening to spill out of him and it was a struggle to keep them down. She’d never know, though, from the stoic look on his face. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I don’t care enough about you to go out of my way to avoid you.”

She scoffed, her grumpy little pout giving him heart palpitations. This was the closest they had been since the day they spent together, and exactly what Lucifer didn’t want to deal with. “Cut the shit, Lucifer. What’s going on?”

Lucifer sighed, the drop of his pen echoing through their tension. He leaned back in his chair, gloved fingers interlocked in front of him. It was an attempt to put space between them and at the same time remain aloof. “I apologize if you feel I’ve been cold toward you. I can assure you it wasn’t my intention.”

It was.

MC sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to break the demon’s icy exterior. “Fine.”

It felt like time slowed down as he watched MC turn on her heels and head toward the door of the study. His thoughts racing, counting down the seconds until she was gone as his mind begged him to swallow the very sin he was most guilty of and say something to her. Anything to keep her from leaving. 

(10)Could he really let her go, knowing she’d grow closer and closer to his brothers and farther away from him? 

(9)If he didn’t say anything now, would he ever?

(8, 7, 6, 5) Would he regret not saying anything?

(4,3,2...) What if she felt the same?

“MC, wait.”

The human spun around, perhaps a bit too quickly. “Yeah?”

“I have been avoiding you.”

To his surprise, she grinned. She made her way back, resting one butt cheek on the corner of his desk in a half sitting, half leaning position. 

“I know...but why?”

For the first time since she had known him, Lucifer seemed speechless. 

“I…”

She cocked an eyebrow as he cleared his throat, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. 

“I was afraid.”

MC’s eyes widened. “You were...afraid?”

“Yes. I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m not the best with emotions. My pride doesn’t let me accept certain feelings.”

Now MC was blushing too. “Feelings?”

“I’m no stranger to love, you know. I love my brothers. I love Diavolo. I loved Lillith.”

MC nodded, a silent urge for him to continue and a prayer that he was going to confess to what she knew deep down to be true.

“Even romance. I’ve had my fair share of lovers. But nothing…”

He stood, slowly walking over to MC. Both of their hearts pounding so hard they almost worried the other one could hear it.

“Nothing like this before…” 

Lucifer gently took her hand and brought it to his lips, planting a small kiss before resting her hand over his heart. 

“You occupy my every thought, MC..”

MC held her breath, careful to focus on every word he said.

“I never thought I’d feel anything like this for anyone. Certainly not a human. My feelings for you are different. They’re confusing. And I hate it.”

She nodded, which he correctly took as her saying it was mutual.

Lucifer lightly gripped her hand on his chest, and laid his other hand on her waist, stepping closer to her. He pressed his lips onto hers, this time welcoming the fluttering in his stomach.

She returned his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in. She opened her mouth as he licked her lips, letting his tongue play against hers. Lucifer picked her up, walking her over to the front of the desk and plopped her down. She let out a giggle as she pulled his stuff out from under her.

“I want you,” he told her. “I didn’t want to admit it before, but now I can’t keep it in.”

MC smiled. “Then have me.”

Lucifer smirked, joining her at the lips again. She leaned back as he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, stopping right above her chest. One of his hands gripped the end of her shirt, and he looked up at her, silently asking permission to continue. MC nodded and held her arms up so Lucifer could lift her shirt over her head.

He continued kissing her, reaching her breasts and taking a nipple into his mouth. MC groaned, her head falling back. She accidentally pushed a cup of pens onto the floor, the clatter of them hitting the floor making them both jump. 

MC giggled. “Sorry.”

“I’ve got more pressing matters to deal with,” Lucifer muttered, shifting his attention to the opposite nipple.

MC let out another moan, her fingers going through his hair as he kissed down her stomach and stopped at her jeans. She hopped off the desk, wiggling out of her pants. 

“How’s this going to work if I’m the only one naked?” she asked with a smirk, reaching up to slip his coat off. She gripped his tie, pulling him closer to her and again they were mouth to mouth. She worked the buttons of his shirt, undoing them and desperately pushing his shirt off. 

Lucifer let out a shiver as MC ran her hands down his muscled body, stopping at the top of his pants. She undid his pants, slipping her hand down and gripping his hard member.

Lucifer growled, pushing his pants down. He placed his hands on her thighs, prying them apart. MC worked his cock as they continued kissing and Lucifer took off his gloves before pressing his thumb on her clit, drawing circles.

“Fuuuck,” MC whimpered, her hips bucking, begging for more.

Lucifer grinned wickedly, pushing a finger in her. 

She continued pumping her hand on him, speeding up as Lucifer added another finger. 

“Lucifer…”

“What?” he mumbled, kissing and nibbling on her neck. 

“Fuck me.”

The demon chuckled. “I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here.”

“Oh, you’re in charge are you?” MC teased, speeding up on him. “Who was the one pining for the last week?”

Lucifer stared down at the human, his face darkening. Her arrogance was both irritating and insanely sexy to him. He loosened his tie, pulling it off. “Your mouth is going to get you in trouble one of these days.”

“My mouth can do all sorts of things.”

“We’ll get to that,” Lucifer said, “But first, let me show you what mine can do.”

Lucifer pulled MC off the desk, turning her over to face away from him. He grabbed her wrists and bound them with the tie. Pushing her down, face first onto the desk, MC squealed as Lucifer crouched behind her, kissing the back of her knees. He trailed up her thigh with his tongue, taking a small bite.

MC shivered, and he repeated the movement on her other thigh. He kissed up the back of her thighs, stopping at her wet cunt. He teased her, lightly kissing her before dipping his tongue in between her lips. 

MC moaned loudly, her hands tightening into fists as he lapped at her heat. Lucifer pushed his tongue into her, fucking her with his mouth. MC bucked, pressing into the demon’s face. He pulled out, sucking on her clit as he pressed his finger in her again, pressing it against her g-spot.

“L-Lucifer!” the human cried out, her legs vibrating as she came. 

Lucifer stood up, lining his cock against her slickness. He slid into her, triggering another orgasm. MC’s walls clenched around him beautifully as she came on his dick. Lucifer picked up the pace, pulling the tie around her wrists, forcing her body back up. His other hand reached around to rub her clit as he fucked up into her. “You feel absolutely delicious.”

MC let out another loud moan, pushing her ass back up into him to match his movements, wanting more and more of him. She always figured he’d be good in bed, but this was something else. He was fucking her stupid, her mind going blank, her mouth falling open at the pleasure of his cock inside her. 

Lucifer sped up as he shot his load into the human. He let out a gruff moan as he came, his hand gripping her hip roughly, leaving fingerprints. 

He finished and sat back onto his chair with an exhale. He smirked as he looked at MC, lying against his desk, legs shaking and pussy leaking his seed. 

Lucifer untied her wrists, lightly rubbing them with his thumb. He kissed the marks from the tie and pulled her gently to him, kissing her mouth.

Her face was pink, her eyes watering, and for a moment, Lucifer wondered if he went too far. But she kissed him back.

“That was amazing,” she muttered, burying her face in his chest.

Lucifer smiled, holding MC tightly. “How about I draw you a bath?”

MC grinned back at him. “Only if you join me.”


End file.
